Deadly Foreshadow
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: What if Prue KNEW she was going to die? A short story about how she gets this information... Enjoy!


Author Notes and Disclaimers: I, of course, own nothing, as usual. Though it would be kinda cool to own Piper, tie her up and--wait, never mind. Anyway, I hope you like this, I'm kinda proud of it. Please, r/r, but flames will be mocked during second period with Neffie… Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Deadly Foreshadow  
  
  
  
2:34. Prue stared intently at the red glowing digits on her alarm clock. She'd fallen into a restless sleep late that night, and tossed and turned the entire time. She lay there on her back and listened to Leo and Cole snoring from the two adjacent bedrooms. Throwing a pillow over her head, she wondered how Piper and Phoebe could stand it.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through her open window, tousling her lace curtains. The chill circled the room and finally landed on top of Prue. She shivered as the cool air enveloped her body, almost possessing her.  
  
Her eyes jumped around the room as she heard a faint voice calling her. "Prue… Prue…" the voice echoed over in her mind. "Grams?" Prue sat straight up in her bed and threw the wool blanket off her body. She could have swore she heard her grandmother's voice, but there was no on e in her room. She thought briefly of calling for her sisters, but decided better. "They don't need to be bothered over my overworked imagination."  
  
She sat in her bed a few minutes more, waiting and listening for another call, but there was none. The wind had died down and the snoring sound re-entered her room. "Maybe I was dreaming," she thought, running a small hand through her long dark hair.  
  
She sighed deeply and shook her head. Lying back in her bed, she slowly covered herself back up. The dark room surrounded her again as her mind raced for an explanation. It only took a few seconds before she threw back off the covers and stood by her bed. Her feet searched the cold, hardwood floor for her slippers and she headed out the door.  
  
Tip-toeing past her sisters' rooms, she made her way to the stairs leading to the attic. "If there's one thing I've learned since being a witch, its follow your instincts," she thought, determined to find an answer.  
  
The old house creaked and settled with each passing step. There was just enough light through the stained-glass windows to where she didn't need to turn on any lights. That way, her sisters could keep sleeping.  
  
Once she reached the attic, she stopped in the doorway and stared at the Book of Shadows, which seemed to be glowing eerily. She crossed slowly to the podium and ran her fingers across the triquetra symbol.  
  
She opened the front cover of the large, leather bound book and placed her other hand on the Charmed Ones page. She gazed at the pictures of three women being awakened and surrounded by darkness. She didn't need the power of premonitions to get a flood of memories of the first time she had opened the book to this page. She remembered Phoebe's ranting about the infamous Charmed prophecy.  
  
"The prophecy…" Prue thought aloud. She turned to the next page and saw the page with the three Halliwell powers and the spell to receive them. As she trailed her fingers over the incantation, she thought back two years before to the part of the prophecy that dealt with her. 'The eldest sister's powers will be the strongest.'  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Piper's new exploding power. It was very powerful, whether Piper had control over it or not—much more powerful than her own telekinesis. Prue turned the page back to the pictures of the three women. She stared at it for a while, and with a shaky hand, she covered the first woman, leaving the other two to fend for themselves.  
  
She suddenly sank to the ground as the epiphany hit her. A tear streamed down her face as she realized what was happening to her. But she was so young, and still capable of doing a lot of good. Why would the elders do this to her and her sisters, of all people? How would they get through this? Maybe she could keep in contact them even afterwards…  
  
So many questions filled her head, but she collapsed to the ground without any answers. She knew then that she would die. 


End file.
